1. Field of the Application
The application relates to a portable electronic device. More particularly, the application relates to a portable electronic device having a waterproof function.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development in technology, people's reliance on electronic devices is increases day by day. Currently, users usually require electronic devices to include features of high operation performance, compactness, and so on. Therefore, various portable electronic devices such as ultra mobile personal computers (UMPCs), tablet PCs, pocket PCs, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and cellular phones are developed accordingly.
Some of the existing portable electronic devices adopt a folding or a sliding body design, so that the screen and the keypad are respectively disposed on two stacked bodies to be operated conveniently. Moreover, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) is adopted to connect the two bodies.
In conventional body structures, the body and the sliding module are designed with openings for the flexible electrical member. However, this open design can not prevent liquid from entering the body via the openings, such that corrosion of components inside the housing or short circuit usually results.